Question: $\begin{aligned}&\phantom{{\times}}7\\ \\ &\underline{\times5}\\ \\ \end{aligned}$ $~~$
Solution: We can think of ${7} \times {5}$ as $7$ rows of $5$ circles. How many circles are there? ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{1}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{2}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{3}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{4}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{5}}$ ${6}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{6}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{7}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{8}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{9}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{10}}$ ${5}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{11}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{12}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{13}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{14}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{15}}$ ${4}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{16}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{17}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{18}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{19}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{20}}$ ${3}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{21}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{22}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{23}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{24}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{25}}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{26}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{27}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{28}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{29}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{30}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{31}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{32}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{33}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{34}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{35}}$ $\begin{aligned}&\phantom{{\times}}7\\ \\ &\underline{\times5}\\ \\ &~~C{35} \end{aligned}$